


Denial

by LesbianKJ



Series: Stages of Grief [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Denial, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Pietro Maximoff Dies, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Short, Wanda Maximoff Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianKJ/pseuds/LesbianKJ
Summary: It was supposed to be them against the world: Wanda and Pietro, the Maximoff Twins. He couldn't be gone.
Relationships: Pietro Maximoff & Wanda Maximoff
Series: Stages of Grief [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1665283
Kudos: 8





	Denial

_ Do not cry, you were not made to cry. You are a Maximoff and you don’t cry, you don’t cry, don’t cry. You are a Maximoff and. . .and it’s you and Pietro against the world, all you need is Pietro and nothing else. . nothing else. Wanda and Pietro, Pietro and Wanda, The Maximoff Twins, you’re weird and he’s fast. _

_ He can outrun anything.  _

_ He can. _

_. . . . _

_. . . _

_ He can’t. _

_ He’s gone. _

_ Gone. _

_ Gonegonegonegonegone. _

_ Dead. _

_ No, that couldn’t be right. _

_ Nononono, he can’t be dead. _

_ You had a hand on his arm, he had a hand on your waist. He was real, solid, breathing,  _ alive.  _ He’s fast and you’re weird. _

_ Wanda and Pietro. _

_ Pietro and Wanda. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this November 27, 2017, and it was left in my google docs till I stumbled upon it tonight. I decided to make this a quick little series.


End file.
